


Sorry for Making You Wait

by Sovereign_Tea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a support, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Mostly spoiler free I think?, PWP, Right after time skip, sylvix - Freeform, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: Felix has always been Sylvain's closest friend, and somewhat of a dirty secret. On Felix's birthday, Sylvain plans to show Felix just how much he means to him.





	Sorry for Making You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first Fire Emblem fix, woo! I just got done playing through the Blue Lions route (and crying many tears as I romanced Felix) and was inspired by Sylvain's C Support scene with Professor Manuela. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> You can find me mainly here: https://twitter.com/DarkModeTea  
Where I'll retweet an obnoxious amount of Fire Emblem stuff as well as Overwatch and a couple of other fandoms.

Perhaps it was the five years away that made Sylvain forget just how cold Garreg Mach could get at night. The mountain air held a bite to it even in the deep summer months, and in winter it was downright insufferable without a thick coat on. And with the walls of the once beautiful monastery in shambles, there were even less warm spots to hunker down in. Mercedes and Annette had insisted the kitchen be the first thing up and running--and for that he was thankful. The walls of the kitchen-dining hall area had been solidified to keep out the draft, the ovens had been cleaned, and fires seemed to always be going so people returning to the monastery could share in the company of others and keep warm at the same time. Blue Lions banners still hung on the walls, as did the Golden Deers, however, any remaining crest for the Black Eagles had been removed per Dimitri's rant of a demand. All of that aside, the eating hall and kitchen didn't seem too different now that it had been cleaned up a bit.

  
Sylvain sat at one of the long wooden tables closer towards the ovens, snuggled into one of his black coats with red fur along the collar and the Gautier house crest emblazoned on the back--big for all to see. Before him sat an almost empty plate that had once been full to the brim with cakes and treats the girls had cooked up in an attempt to make everyone happy; and while it did hit the spot, there was just a little part of him that couldn't help but think 'this certainly isn't Dedue's cooking. The shield of the king had been executed, or so Dimitri told them.

  
A couple of little palm-sized doughy cakes filled with spicy meat and veggies sat off to the side of his plate in reserve for someone else.

  
Regardless, it was nice to be back. The warmth of the room and the din of the conversations going on made memories of a lifetime ago as a student in the monastery’s halls come creeping back up, and Sylvain couldn't keep the small smile from his face. His old friend Ingrid sat across from him with Byleth at their side. Sylvain couldn't quite hear them, but Ingrid was laughing at something their professor said, and even their professor was wearing a small smile that looked genuinely warm. The two had certainly grown in the five years they were apart. Ingrid, although still youthful, held the air of a mother around her. No, perhaps that wasn't quite right. She still seemed a little mischievous--how could she not be with Sylvain as a friend?--but perhaps more reserved, mature, than she had once been. She kept her blonde hair coiled back behind her neck and adorned only with simple ribbons. Her skill on Pegasus and with a lance in her hand sure hadn't rusted in their years apart, and her eyes were still that beautiful emerald green that he remembered. Byleth hadn't aged a day. Although their hair and eyes were a pale green instead of a dark blue, they still looked just like they had the day they disappeared. Watching the two of them across the table talking like no time at all had passed made Sylvain realize--all that time away had been rather lonely. Sure, the young lord had been surrounded by family back at the home estate, but it wasn't the same as being surrounded by his classmates and teachers. Everything was all business all the time mixed in with internal squabbling when he wasn't at Garreg Mach. He had desperately missed the playful banter, the flirting, the jokes, hell, even the battle tactics lectures. But he especially missed---

  
The heavy wooden doors on the one side of the kitchen opened with a loud clatter, and when the lancer looked up, his back immediately straightened. Felix was in the doorway, heavy teal coat pulled around him while the white fur around the top concealed a portion of his face. Instead of wearing his training armor, however, he appeared to be in his regular clothes and soft leather boots. His dark golden eyes scanned around the room while his hot breath mingled with the cold hair blowing in from outside. Someone barked at him to close the door and got a glare for it, but the young heir closed the door and began unfastening his long coat.

  
Was he not in the training area? Sylvain wondered. He hadn't seen him when he passed by earlier. Felix practically slept in the training building with his sword, as that was the place someone was most likely to find him. Sylvain had thought that maybe in the years away from the monastery Felix would break the habit of spending too much time on his sword training. But he supposed he was wrong. The other noble spent an absurd number of hours trying to better his already exquisite swordsmanship even when he could out-maneuver all of his classmates and his professors. But that was Felix for him. Stubborn with a tongue as sharp as any blade. Felix's birthday was the following day, and with Byleth already warning them about a meet up with Felix's father in the upcoming days, Sylvain had been hoping to spend some time with Felix uninterrupted. He had a present for his longtime friend.

  
Sylvain, being one of the taller remaining men at the monastery, half stood up and waved at Felix to draw his attention. He wouldn't admit it, but seeing those golden eyes light up a little when they settled on his made him puff up a little bit with warmth in his chest. The heir to the Fraldarius house came and sat next to the redhead. He was graceless as he plopped down, nearly taking out a cup of water with his coat as he tossed it on the table beside him.

  
Sylvain was about to make a remark when a familiar clink came rattling out of Felix's coat. Felix slung his other arm up onto the table, revealing the expensive-looking bottle he had been carrying in his open coat. The glass of the bottle was a dark, dusty green, with a yellow label perhaps once written upon with gold that was now lost to rain damage. The cork that had once kept the wine bottle closed was now half-pressed back in the opening of the neck to keep the dark red contents from spilling out. The bottle was not full by any means--it was missing about half of its contents.

  
Ingrid swiveled around to face Felix. "Is that wine?"

  
Felix nodded and placed the wine out on the table, letting it slosh up the side of the bottle. Up close, Sylvain could smell the sour scent of alcohol on Felix's breath. "Starting the party without us? How rude," he teased.

  
Felix rolled his eyes. His cheeks were a little flushed, evidence that he had been drinking before he wandered in. "I brought the bottle to share, idiot," he hissed at Sylvain.

"You already drank half of it!" his friend pointed out with a huff.

  
Byleth shook their head but remained silent. It was as if for a moment they forgot their students were officially adults--even the youngest ones. Felix drinking wine was...normal. Having known him for years, Sylvain wouldn't admit that Felix's first drinks were because of him. When they were both younger, barely teens, Felix had followed him everywhere, clinging to him in a way that he never clung to his brother Glenn. The two of them had experimented with booze together out in the fields in the summer, hidden in the brush or behind trees, hunkered down with bottles they had taken from the kitchen or from a wine cellar. Felix was a lightweight, unable to drink more than two glasses without showing the obvious signs of drunkenness--something that got them in trouble more than once. Even years later, Sylvain could still feel the warmth of those summers on his skin along with that electric buzz he got when Felix touched him; he could smell the evergreens around them--the sap and needles mixing with the stench of whatever alcohol they got their mitts on. Wine especially had been easy for them to get, and now being older, whenever a bottle was opened Sylvain could only helplessly remember uncorking a bottle for his beautiful friend out in the hills, praying for a quiet afternoon away from prying eyes. Those drunken smiles were cherished memories that Sylvain guarded with the utmost jealousy deep in his heart.

  
Sylvain pushed his plate with the food on it towards Felix. "I had a feeling you would show up late. I saved you some dumplings. They're the spicy ones you like." Felix's eyes lit up just the tiniest bit, making Sylvain smile a little goofy. "Might be a little cold though."

  
Felix reached for the fork and immediately stabbed a smaller one to pop in his mouth. Aside from during the heat of battle, eating something with a bit of a kick to it was one of the only Felix seemed to allow pleasure to show on his face. Well, one of the few times--Sylvain could think of one other activity where that cold-hearted facade cracked and fell away.

  
The lancer had already talked to Byleth about his plans for Felix, and they had enthusiastically (well, enthusiastic as they could manage he supposed) agreed to keep everyone out of the way. With that in mind, the professor was soon asking Ingrid to accompany them up on a walk to the greenhouse--to allow Sylvain time to talk with Felix. As soon as the pair were gone, Felix was reaching for Sylvain's cup.

  
"It's as if you can read my mind," the redhead teased as Felix uncorked the wine. He watched Felix pour the wine with a delicate hand, topping off the glass instead of doing a polite pour for tasting. "I hope it's not dry."

  
Felix exhaled sharply out his nose. "You should know me better than that." There was nothing that had disgusted Felix more in their youthful exploration into alcohol than dry reds. Sylvain could still remember the first time the younger man had sipped a dry from a glass out in the woods. His face had contorted as if someone had given him poison. "There's no point in drinking a liquid that only makes you thirstier."

  
Sylvain took the glass and pressed it to his lips, hazel brown eyes peering over the rim at Felix. "Ah, it smells sweet."

  
The swordsman nodded. "A little sweet for my taste but..."

  
It was sweet. Like a mix of berries, only with a slight bitterness of the alcohol coming in afterward. All in all not bad. "Where did you find this?"

  
Felix looked around for a glass, but upon finding none resorted to taking a swig from the bottle, un-phased when Sylvain laughed and called him a lush. "What do you mean 'found it'?"

  
"Oh come on. You travel light. You probably came here with more swords and cleaning materials for them than clothes." Sylvain couldn't keep the flirty smile from his lips if he tried. "Plus it looks like the bottle has seen better days."

  
The smile was small and quick, but Sylvain had just enough time to spot it before it disappeared entirely. Those smiles were for private only. "Sometimes I forget that you're not entirely stupid," Felix commented before taking another bite of a dumpling.

  
Before he was able to get a third, Felix's friend took his fork, stabbed into one himself, and held it out for Felix. "I forget just how cute you are when the wine flushes you," he whispered low before prompted Felix to open his mouth. Felix scowled but opened his mouth just enough for the dumpling to enter. Sylvain watched the swordsman make quick work of it, his own hunger of a different kind starting to stir. He may be kind-of an airhead sometimes, but he could never forget just how drop-dead gorgeous his longtime friend was. "I...have a present for you."

  
"A what." Felix looked genuinely stumped.

  
Sylvain chuckled. "A present. For you, Felix. For your birthday." He took a sip of wine but his eyes never left Felix's.

  
The lancer didn't miss the small downward glance of those golden-brown eyes before they snapped back up to his face. "I...why?" He questioned as if it was totally odd to get someone something for their birthday. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

  
Sylvain scooted closer on the bench so they were hip to hip. Felix watched him with wide eyes as his friend ducked close, breath ghosting over his ear as he whispered to him. "Because you're dear to me Felix." Nobody else could hear him, and it would only appear to an outsider that the redhead was trying to be heard over the volume of the mess hall. "You're the one I love most in the whole world." His smile was tender when he pulled away to admire the complete blood-red flush Felix was sporting. "And I'm a little too excited to wait until tomorrow."

  
Felix gave him a little shove, especially when he caught sight of what Sylvain was referring to. "I-Idiot! You can't just say stuff like that--" For as cool as Felix was in the heat of battle, moments like these flustered him like none other. Sylvain loved peppering him with kisses and compliments when they spent time together. In private of course. "You sap..."

  
The older of the two got up and lent a hand down. "Here. Come with me. You're not too drunk to walk are you?"

  
Felix stared at the outreached hand for a moment before accepting the help up. He even let his friend help him back into his coat. They cleaned up the plates and grabbed the bottle of wine before heading back out into the cold. The sky was black, marred only by the flecks of white that were starting to drift down from it--snow, a light dusting. With the snow and the late hour approaching, the pathways zigzagging through the monastery were devoid of life. Sylvain took the opportunity to reach down and grab the shorter man's hand and lace their fingers together through their leather gloves. Felix jolted at the touch but realizing there was nobody to see them allowed the gesture. Together they made their way through the grounds, seemingly with no destination until Sylvain finally paused at a door.

  
Felix glanced up at the faded sign above the door. "The infirmary?"

  
Sylvain opened the door, cringing at the ominous creak it made. Once inside he glanced around. Everything was cleaned up nice and orderly...but there was nobody there--not surprising since they hadn't had any other fights yet. Manuela had been sprucing the place up while most other people were getting the kitchen in working order. Felix, with his very basic understanding of magic, took a candle that was cradled in a holder on Manuela's desk and used a simple fire spell to light the end of it. At least then they could see. There was Manuela's desk by the door, a couple of book cases and cabinets stuffed with books and medical supplies, and then a sofa and a few beds for patients--each dressed with white linen sheets and pillows.

  
"What are you up to Sylvain?" Felix demanded, although there was more curiosity than venom in his words. He placed the bottle on the desk and crossed his arms, eyes accusatory.

  
Sylvain used his heel to shut the door behind him with a thwack. In a few quick strides across the room, he was towering over Felix, pressing bodily into the shorter man's space so that Felix's lower back hit against Manuela's desk. His hands went to Felix's biceps--and oh what biceps they were hidden under that coat--and guided him to be still. Felix jerked in his hold, fight or flight kicking in, but the moment Sylvain's lips pressed to his he was melting in the lancer's grip. It was always Sylvain that started this sort of encounter; he was far more experienced than Felix in the ways of flirting and romancing. Felix liked to think that Sylvain didn't know that all of his own experiences with kissing, flirting, and sex all involved Sylvain, but sometimes that sly smirk that lit up the Gautier-heir's face when he blushed at something told Felix that his lover did indeed know. This wasn't the first time they had kissed in the monastery--not by a long shot. In fact, they had done it quite often in the months right before the fight that separated everyone those five years ago. They were always in secret places--the library when nobody was there, the stables amongst the hay when they should have been tending the horses, even in the training grounds in the dead of night. Felix forbade Sylvain from showing any form of affection above mere friendship in public, and Sylvain more than covered up their secret feelings by chasing after every girl that entered his vision. But for Sylvain, there was never anyone else. Not since they were children.  
The lancer pressed forward, craning over Felix as the swordsman was pushed back onto a clear spot on Manuela's desk. Felix's cheeks were flushed as he stared up at Sylvain with eyes that looked accusing as much as they were interested. He wasn't used to submitting, and the fact that Felix's back was pressed flat to the desk and he wasn't fighting back spoke volumes of what he was feeling. Sylvain reached behind his lover's head and untwisted the strip of leather that held the other man's hair up.

  
"You look like an angel like this," Sylvain cooed as he ran his fingers through Felix's ink-black hair. He couldn't fight back a chuckle when Felix's face turned into a scowl. "The meanest angel in existence, but still the most beautiful the goddess created."  
Felix turned scarlet and averted his gaze. "You really planned to bring me to the infirmary just to kiss me and call me names?" he bit out.

  
The redhead shrugged. "I overheard Manuela saying she had a date with a knight this evening. It's not like she's going to be back here." During the five years he had visited Felix up at his home in the northernmost part of the kingdom's territory, but they could never seem to get a moment for anything more than a chaste kiss, or an outburst of tongue and teeth that had them pulling away all too soon. But for half a decade Sylvain had told himself that merely being able to receive letters from the other man, hearing his voice on occasion, and knowing he was alive was enough for him. But the moment they reunited at the monastery a fire had lit under his skin. He needed Felix. He needed to touch him, kiss him, to tell him everything that had been caught in his throat for years, to be inside him where he belonged.

  
Felix's gaze turned back to Sylvain sharply. “‘Manuela’? Since when have you become so familiar with our professor?" His tone was absolutely acidic.

  
Sylvain used his hand on Felix's jaw to turn his face to the side. He pressed soft warm kisses up his soft, flushed cheeks until his lips reached Felix's earlobes. "There's no need for jealousy Felix." In only seconds, the flurry of passion that had Sylvain pushing his growing interest against Felix's thigh had him melting into another kiss, eyes closed, touches feather-soft. Like they had all the time in the world.

  
Felix replied in kind, eyes shutting and a small hum coming from his throat as they slowly kissed. When they pulled away the swordsman looked shy. His voice was low when he finally found the words. "I...I missed you." Vulnerable. Just for Sylvain.

  
Sylvain exhaled deeply out of his nose. If Felix kept saying things like that, the night was going to go a lot differently than the older man had planned. But being the only one that Felix let down his walls for filled Sylvain with a hot greed. He wanted to lock Felix away in a place only he could reach and keep him all for himself. Instead, he leaned up to press their foreheads together. "I missed you too, Felix."

  
Golden-brown eyes opened and slowly traveled down Sylvain's body to where their clothed hips were pressed together. Both were sporting uncomfortably tight pants, and with coats still on and bodies so tightly molded against the other they were started to get too warm for comfort. Felix's gaze spoke of his unaired desires, and Sylvain had wanted this from the moment the Blue Lions class reunited. But as much as Sylvain desired Felix, he was loathe to pull away and suggest anything else. So close he could see the flush on his pale skin, smell the wine on his tongue and cologne that dotted Felix's neck and wrists, feel the soft fabric of his shirt. It was just the two of them, alone in the clinic, illuminated only by the single candle flickering in the darkness.

  
"What are you going to do now Sylvain?" Felix asked quietly.

  
Just as Sylvain was about to voice his plan, the door behind him opened. The lancer nearly jumped out of his skin as the cold air from outside blew in, knocking out the flame on the candle--and Felix looked no better--he had violently jerked underneath Sylvain and had just barely managed not to yell in surprise. The two men separated as quickly as they could in the pitch black, nearly knocking over the wine in their haste. In from the cold, wobbling on their feet was none other than the doctor herself--Manuela. Her teal dress was falling off her shoulders along with the white shawl she often wore. She looked like she could barely walk a straight line as she fumbled around in the darkness, groping around blindly for something to help her see. Felix, always the opportunist, made a dart for the still opened door, making through it just as Manuela had enough sense to shut it. Sylvain was trapped.

  
_Damn you Felix._

  
The professor gave a grumble as she made her way to her desk--right next to Sylvain whom she could not yet see--and found the candle to relight it. When she did it took a couple of moments for the light of the candle to catch on Sylvain and his ginger locks before she let out a startled cry, brown watery eyes going big with fright.

  
"By the goddess--"

  
Sylvain had to reach out and grab her elbows so she didn't go falling back. "Professor Manuela--It's me, Sylvain! From Blue Lions? I'm sorry I--" The smell of alcohol hit him square in the face. Her skin was hot where his hands held, and from what he had glimpsed when she came into the clinic... "Are you drunk?"

  
She seemed to relax a little at the introduction, although he somehow doubted she registered all of it. "S-Sylvester? You startled me!" she chuckled.

  
Now that there was a little bit of light illuminating her face, Sylvain couldn't help but note just how messed up she looked. Her eyeliner and mascara were running down her cheeks while her eyeshadow looked like it got smeared all over her eye sockets. Her cheeks were blotchy and flushed and her breath reeked of alcohol. Sylvain frowned. "Are you okay? You've been crying," he noted gently.

  
The mention of crying triggered more tears from the woman. Sylvain carefully took the candle back from her as she started rubbing the tears away with the backs of her hands. "N-No! That jerk--that one knight--"

  
Sylvain glanced over at the window and saw Felix peeking in curiously. As much as he wanted to leave his teacher--a grown woman who went through this with every single man she went out with--to deal with the fallout from her bad date, the part of him that was a decent human being set the candle down on the desk and ushered her to sit in her chair. "Tell me about it Manuela..."

  
The woman sat obediently and started to cry openly. "Oh Sylvester, you know how awful my luck is with men. I just pick out the worst ones! Well this one was no better--even though I thought he might be the one--"

  
Sylvain felt tired already--too tired to even correct his name. He could tell just from how she was talking that this was going to be one long conversation. As she droned on about the man she had met for dinner, had a quickie with, then got left by, Sylvain cast a glance to the window Felix was still peering through. He gave a hand signal that they used in the field meaning to 'go ahead without me' and hoped that whenever he got free from his distressed and clearly intoxicated teacher that his lover would be waiting for him. If not, his entire plan for the evening would go up in smoke.

* * *

  
Manuela's tear-filled rant lasted for close to thirty minutes, in which time she filled in Sylvain with details about her and her sex life that no student ever needed to know, and cried until her makeup was completely gone. Being raised a gentleman, Sylvain couldn't in good conscious leave her there in the dark to cry. In the cold of the night, he walked her to her room on the other side of the monastery. She held onto his arm the entire way, hiccupping about how awful men were and how she was never dating again as she wobbled on her heeled shoes. The lancer hung up her coat for her and got her a glass of water, and once she was safely in bed he made his way back to the noble dorms.

  
_I hope Felix is still awake_, he thought glumly as he climbed the stairs. It was a little sad coming back to where everyone used to sleep and knowing that some of their classmates were working for the enemy--and soon would be at the other end of his lance. He could still almost hear their chatter from inside their rooms, see them running down the hall to get to their classes. It all seemed so long ago--longer than just five years.

  
Standing outside of his room down towards the end of the hall he spotted the raven-haired beauty leaning against the wall. His pale skin still looked flushed from wine although not quite so much anymore, and as Sylvain approached he felt the ungodly urge to leave dark marks all over that perfect skin. Golden eyes flicked up at the cavalier's approach, and for a second Sylvain thought his knees were going to give out from how shy Felix's smile was.

  
"It's about time." Felix kept his voice low--there were others bunking in other rooms just down the hall.

  
"Sorry...I couldn't just leave her--"

  
Felix silenced him by pressing into Sylvain's space. He pushed himself up on the balls of his feet and placed a kiss on the taller man's lips. Sylvain in return looped his arms around Felix's slender hips and pulled him into his chest. The feeling of time slowing down for them just like in the infirmary came back slowly as they kissed, languid presses of warm lips and daring but slow swipes of the tongue against one another's. They were apart for far too long. The letters and brief kisses, while nice, were not enough for the childhood friends. The kisses soon traveled from Sylvain's lips to his neck, with Felix yanking the collar of his coat and shirt down as far as he could and kissing hotly against the flesh. Kisses soon turned to bites and sucking, and before long Sylvain looked like a dog's chew toy with large red-purple rings of teeth marks littering down his neck.

  
"Mine," Felix growled in between hickies. Years of having to watch Sylvain flirt with every girl in the empire boiled up inside of the swordsman, and finally, finally, he was able to air his thoughts on the matter. Sylvain belonged to him and him alone.

  
"Damn--darling--" Soon Sylvain was moving to trap Felix against the wooden door to his room, arms on either side of the swordsman’s head to box him in. Their kisses grew deeper, more passionate until their mouths were getting sloppy with spit and Felix let out a whimper that had Sylvain's cock aching in his suddenly too tight and too offensive pants. Sylvain drew his head back just a little. "Sorry--"

  
Felix huffed, although with less aggravation than usual. "You're too good of a man to leave a crying woman alone," he said, surprising tender in tone. "You can make it up by letting me in your room and getting us out of the hallway, idiot."

  
"Right, right--" The red head groped around in his pockets for his key and just barely managed to find the keyhole while Felix set to peppering heated kisses along his jawline. Once the door opened he ushered Felix inside before closing it firmly behind him.

  
Inside Sylvain's room was surprisingly clean. Back when he had been a student there had always been empty cups and used dishes on the floor, along with piles of unwashed clothes and the odd lewd magazine stuck here and there amongst his fighting gear. Now it was sparse--furnished only with the monastery given furniture, some lance and calvary gear, and a couple of pairs of clothes. Felix pulled away from his friend to take off his coat and hang it on a hook on the back of the door, followed by Sylvain's. Then they were on each other like they couldn't breathe without being close. Hands roamed, quickly plucking at bottoms and laces, pushing at fabric as well as groping at skin as they tried to undress one another. The moment Felix was in nothing but his pants, Sylvain picked him up--getting a lovely squawk of surprise from the smaller of the two--and toss him down onto his bed. Felix had just enough sense to use some fire magic to light the oil lamp by the bedside so they could at least dimly see one another before Sylvain was following him on to the bed. One knee followed the other as Sylvain climbed on top, his mouth--ever eager--pressed opened mouth kisses to Felix's pale exposed chest. It was smooth and relatively scarless, surprising given the number of battles Felix had been in. There was a darker one that stretched across Felix's left pec from his armpit down towards his navel, just missing his nipple. It looked like it had been a shallow wound, but one that probably should have been stitched but wasn't. Typical Felix. Sylvain lowered his head, dragging the tip of his tongue over the scarred flesh.

  
The younger man let out a small whine and arched into the warmth of Sylvain's lips, and when he did, Sylvain was quick to redirect his focus to the peachy pink bud of his nipple. That earned a sharper cry and fingers teasing into his red locks. Sylvain's tongue lapped at Felix's nipple, hardening it until it poked up cutely while his hand that wasn't supporting him over Felix went to tweak at the twin on the other side of the chest. Felix was a panting mess at Sylvain's ministrations, arching off the bed, humping his hips upward in an attempt to get some kind of friction. The licking turned into sucking--which really got Felix fidgeting--and once the nipples seemed to be getting a little oversensitive, Sylvain started lapping upwards towards the column of his neck to his ears.

  
"Tell me what you want Angel," he whispered, voice dark--surprising even himself.

  
Felix thrashed h

is head to the side, exposing more of his neck. If that wasn't an invitation to return the chew toy favor, Sylvain didn't know what was. His teeth chomped at the tender skin, alternating with licking and sucking to create a large mark--a claim.  
"I want you--"

  
Felix's voice was so quiet Sylvain almost missed it. The redhead pulled back off his hicky riddled neck to look at Felix's flushed face. "Want me?" Sylvain couldn't help but tease a little. He rolled his hips down against the smaller man and rubbed their noses together playfully. This wasn't their first fling. Sylvain knew just how to rile his lover up. "What--"

  
The teasing stopped the moment Felix grabbed the sides of Sylvain's face, to steady him and make the lancer look him in the eye. What Sylvain found there was burning desire. A man not to be taken lightly. "I want you to make love to me Sylvain." He thumbed at Sylvain's bottom lip when the lancer gave a whine. Felix was serious about everything. It should be no surprise such a declaration would be made with the same about of seriousness as he would take his training. "I've missed you dearly."

  
_Holy shit this is happening_. There was a beat where Sylvain just stared--too shocked to really move. But the moment Felix's face started to shift into something more unhappy and unsure, Sylvain was scrambling to kiss him. "Okay, okay--" Sylvain drew back off of Felix, away from his burning body heat, and to the nightstand that sat beside his bed. In the top drewer he shifted around a couple of odds and ends before pulling out a vial of oil. He went back for the condom but Felix yanked him back impatiently. "Fel-"

  
"I don't want that--just you." The younger man's face was flushed bright red at the admission, especially when Sylvain's surprised gawk mirrored Felix's blush. In the orange light of the gas lamp, Felix looked like an angel sprawled out under him. His ink-black hair fanned out over the sheets and pillows, skin warm looking, lips soft. It was an image that Sylvain would remember until he died.

  
"Just me huh?" Sylvain gave a small little huff of a laugh and settled against him. Felix shifted his legs apart to accommodate his lover in between. They had fucked before a few times--quick little passionate bursts, over too soon in case they were discovered. Sylvain had always been the instigator, and it had always been a down and dirty sort of encounter. To hear Felix ask for something slow and heartfelt made the older of the two feel complete in a way he hadn't felt in so long. And to think Sylvain was about to be inside of him with nothing in between them for the first time...he almost came just thinking about it. "I think I can manage that."

  
Felix's tender and hopelessly smitten smile made Sylvain positive that his birthday gift for his friend was the right one.

  
Sylvain reached up and adjusted the pillows to make Felix comfortable. A couple of remaining garments were shed and tossed to the side out of sight. The bottle of oil was rolled around in Sylvain's hands to warm it up, and for some reason, to delay him from actually having to do anything. The thought that he was about to make love to Felix had his stomach nervous with butterflies. Fucking was one thing. Blow jobs were in a league all their own. But serious sex, slow, passionate movements paired with soft hands, meaningful gazes and kisses...He would be lying if it wasn't what he always wanted, especially from Felix, but suddenly he felt like a fumbling teen again almost too nervous to keep it up.

  
Felix watched him all the while quietly. Until finally, "You're not nervous, are you lover boy?"

  
Sylvain chuckled. "Me? Nah. I'm just..."

  
“‘Thinking’?" Felix snorted. "Come now, don't lie. If you don't want to--"

  
"I do!" Sylvain blurted out, nearly dropping the bottle. "I was just thinking about how good you're going to looking with my seed dripping out of you."

  
Felix smile victoriously up at him, but also a bit shyly as if the lewd mental image was in his head as well. "Well then? Don't keep me waiting." Sylvain gulped and slowly descended back down to kiss Felix. Right before their lips touched, Felix added, "You've kept me waiting long enough." in the softest, most tender voice Sylvain had ever heard from him.

  
The oil got uncorked and some was poured out on Sylvain's fingers. They knew this song and dance--it was the same every time. One finger followed another, probing, twitching, pressing, and scissoring inside of Felix's tight heat until he was a moaning mess, arching off the bed and begging Sylvain. Sylvain didn't let him beg though. He kept kissing him while his hand and fingers worked, hardly letting him catch a breath for how deeply he kissed him. Finally, after several minutes of making sure Felix was ready, Sylvain added more oil to his hand and stroked it down his length.

  
He took himself in hand and pressed it just outside of Felix's entrance. "Are you ready for me angel?"

Felix nodded rapidly. "Get on with it--"

  
Sylvain braced one arm beside Felix's head while the other slowly fed himself into his friend--his partner, his lover. Felix cried out, forgetting about anyone that could have been woken down the hall, and arched his hips up a little. Sylvain already had sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to take it slow.

  
"By the goddess Felix..." Sylvain gritted out. He barely had any of his cock in and already his head was swimming. "You're so tight..."

  
Felix, through gasping for breath and trying to relax said, "I'm a little out of practice--it's been f-five years, dumb a-ass."

  
Sylvain wheezed and pressed in further. Five years. That meant Sylvain was the last person who he had laid with. They hadn't been able to have sex on any of their visits to one another between monastery life and the present. The last person Felix let inside was...him. And the thought made Sylvain warm to his core.

  
To distract Felix as he slowly pressed in, Sylvain sprinkled kisses across his jaw, cheeks, forehead, and nose. It was only when he was about to press in the last inch did he take Felix's lips, to stifle the whimpers that were falling from his mouth. "You're perfect," he murmured to the raven-haired beauty when he pulled his face away. He was buried root to tip inside, and the heat against the skin of his cock was overwhelming. He flashed a goofy smile at Felix. "I'm not going to last with you feeling like this baby."

  
The name had Felix clenching around him, enough to nearly double Sylvain over. The redhead smirked. "Oh? Did you like that? Darling." Felix stared up at him with a clearly embarrassed expression. Sylvain continued to smirk as he slowly and carefully rolled his hips. "Angel." The resulting moan made Sylvain's own mouth drop open in awe. He started the pace slow. Push in as far as he could. Hold. Then slowly begin pulling out until the head of his cock was almost out--then pushing in again. He watched Felix's mouth fall open, nothing more than pants and whines coming from him as Sylvain did this again and again. "Mine."

  
Sylvain had flirted with so many women that the number (although unknown) had to be obscene. He knew how to flirt and knew how to make someone swoon. But seeing the pre drip from Felix all because of the pet names did something to the lancer--as if everything before this moment was just practice. And in a way, it was.

  
"I'm never letting you go, Felix," he stated, making the other man jolt a little in his hold and moan louder. Seeing his normally stoic friend losing himself to pleasure because of him was pushing him to his limits. He reached up to where Felix was gripping the pillows until he was white-knuckled and slipped their hands together. Felix held on with a grip like he was going to wield a sword. Sylvain dropped his forehead on top of Felix's as he continued to thrust his hips deep. "I'm not going to last--I'm not---" He was too pent up and too emotional.

  
They opened their eyes to look at each other at the same time, and with Sylvain buried seem inside Felix's body, Felix whimpered words that sent Sylvain right over the edge. "I love you."

  
Sylvain cried out loud and came undone, ropes of spend painting Felix's eager insides in warm white. _Love. Love. Love. Felix sai_d-- "I love you too--"

  
The lancer barely registered Felix's lust-filled cry, too busy panting into Felix's bitten neck and trying to catch his breath. He only realized that Felix had come when he felt the cum between their stomachs begin to dry sticky on their skin, and when the vice grip Felix's body had on Sylvain's cock finally started to loosen. The moments slipped by in relative silence, marred only by their heavy breathing. Sylvain strained to listen down the hall, to see if anyone was getting up to investigate their noises--because they had been loud--but he didn't hear a thing.

  
_Holy shit--_

  
Sylvain was just leaning back and pulling himself out when he saw the first surge of cum drip out of Felix's loose hole. He gave a delighted purr. "That's a good look for you Felix."

  
The normally tense swordsman was loose-limbed, arms above his head in the pillows, legs lulling apart, and a smile that spoke volume of how pleased he was. Sylvain, devious as always, reached down and plunged two fingers into his lover, to shove the seed back inside--and to see and hear Felix arch off the bed with a delighted moan. He chuckled when he pulled out. "Be right back." He left the bed to hunt down a towel, and from a basin of water he had in the corner he soaked the towel enough that when he returned to Felix he could clean them both off. He rubbed the damp fabric over their stomachs, down his dick, and between Felix's legs, all the while his lover laid there like a doll--unmoving, but with a smile on his lips.

  
By then Felix, warm and sated as he was, had fallen asleep, head turned to the side. Sylvain huffed. Typical Felix--a spoiled brat. Sylvain cleaned them off and tossed the towel aside before blowing out the light beside the bed. He pulled on a pair of dark red sleep pants and crawled into bed to slot behind Felix. In his sleep Felix nuzzled up to Sylvain, chest to chest, tangling their legs together, face tucked against Sylvain's broad bare chest. Sylvain looped an arm behind Felix, enjoying the warmth and closeness. They had never slept together after sex--they never had the luxury of time. And while a final fight with Edlegard was still in the near future, and the war was all around them, Sylvain couldn't help but think now was the best time for such a breather. But while Felix slept, too tired to keep awake and talk, Sylvain, lay awake looking up at the ceiling, mind too full and stomach too nervous. Eventually, though he managed to pass out with Felix drooling against his skin.

* * *

  
Morning came all too soon. Sunlight was filtering in through the thin curtains draped across Sylvain's windows, spilling over the bed and the form still occupying it. Felix stirred, grumbling as the morning cold seeped through the sheets. His head gave a little spin, but he had to thank the goddess he seemed to have been spared by a nasty hangover--although his mouth was dry as a desert. The swordsman lifted himself up a little and gazed around with brows knitted together and eyes squinting against the bright sunlight. This wasn't his room, but it didn't take him more than a shift of his body to remember what happened. His hips ached a little and between his thighs reminded him how deeply he was fucked the night before.

  
He slid back down against the mattress, unable to keep a smile from his lips. Sylvain and he had slept together. And it had been so good, even if it hadn't lasted long. But the bed beside him was cold. Where was the lancer?

  
As if he had heard his question, the door to Sylvain's room opened quietly, and through the gap between the door and the frame Sylvain's face appeared. "Oh, you're awake," he said in a hushed tone. When he stepped in the room it was revealed he had a tray in his hands, on which plates were piled with an assortment of breakfast foods from the kitchen, along with a small thin vase with a deep red carnation inside and a small pot of tea--Almyran Pine Needle if Felix had to guess. Sylvain closed the door with his food and shuffled over to where he had set up a small folding table beside the bed. He leaned down and captured Felix in a kiss.

  
"Don't kiss me--my breath smells--" Felix protested.

  
"Happy birthday Felix."

  
Felix stared up blankly at him for a moment. He had forgotten his own birthday. Sylvain, fully clothed climbed into bed with him, pressing kisses all over the shell of his ear, down his neck, across his thin shoulders, down his chest. Felix let him, unable to keep the small smile from his lips. Sylvain was making him unbearably soft. Or maybe it was old age. Dimitri and Sylvain had both commented on separate occasions that he acted like Glenn, and it made him wonder--if Glenn were alive, would he be soft too? After all, he would be older than Felix. The thought made Felix turn over to press his back to Sylvain. It was hard to imagine.

  
Big hands slowly slid up his naked body, heavenly warm in the cold morning. "I want to keep you like this every morning," Sylvain commented, adding cheekily. "You're so pliant and sweet when I've given you my cock."

  
Felix snorted in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Don't flatter yourself."

  
"Ouch babe."

  
The smile slowly started to fade from Felix's lips. The afterglow from the sex had been great and sweet and all the things he had ever wanted from Sylvain. But he knew that once he got out of bed that they would have to go back to how things were. They were two nobles, setting up to run their own estates--if they survived this war. There was no time to be lying in bed until the late morning sharing sweet nothings in the pillows. No matter how much Felix craved it. Like he was reading Felix's mind, Sylvain pulled away from Felix's back, leaving cold in his wake as he got out of bed.

  
"What's on your agenda today?" Felix asked a little coldly. "I was planning on setting up some training dummies Ingrid found in one of the sheds. You should get your lazy ass back into training before it gets you killed."

Sylvain didn't answer.

  
Felix forged on. "I'm serious. I'm going to be super pissed if you get yourself hurt because you're not taking your training seriously. You promised me when you got hurt the one time that you would stop goofing off. I doubt you even picked up a lance in those five years--if I wasn't visiting you."

  
"Hey Felix--"

  
Felix sighed. "I don't know how you can go so long without practicing." He was trying to fill the void with chatter so he didn't have to face the fact that they were going to go back to just being friends--the dirty secret--like always. "I've seen you in battle. The one time you fell off your damn horse! If you're not going to train with your lance, at least, go to the stables and get a horse to ride."

  
"I...have something for you."

  
Before Felix could say anything, he felt a dip in the bed and Sylvain's warm-up against his back once again. He could feel Sylvain's heat seep into him, warming him to his core, making him almost forget what he was getting agitated about.  
But just as he was snuggling back into Sylvain, blindly seeking a place in his arms, one of said arms draped over his front. It took a moment, but Felix realized there was something in Sylvain's palm.

"You were right Felix," Sylvain said right behind Felix's head. "I've kept you waiting long enough haven't I?"

  
Felix felt his eyes go wide. In Sylvain's hand was a small black leather box, with slightly rounded corners and a seam that ran around the length in the middle. Sylvain's thumb gave a soft push to the leather that had the top of the box flipping open, revealing a dark red silk interior--a nest for the prize within. Felix's breath hitched in his throat. Slowly and in tandem, the two men sat up, Sylvain still at Felix's back. Cradled in the silk was a band of white gold, decorated by a braid-like design around the length, leading to small leaf-like shapes near the prongs. Two small emeralds flanked either side of the prongs which held an emerald the likes of which Felix had never seen. The metal and gems sparkled in the warm morning light along with the golden Gautier crest that adorned the inside of the lid.

  
Felix heard a nervous gulp behind him followed by a chuckle. "Y'kno, last night I stayed up making up this whole big speech in my head where I waxed poetic and woo'd you into accepting my proposal," he admitted quietly. "But now that I actually have you here...I don't know what to say. My speech doesn't seem good enough. So I'll just..."

  
Sylvain sat them up and took the box back around so Felix could face him. What Felix saw was a very flustered looking lancer, whose eyes looked red and glassy like he was holding back tears, and the hands that were gently presenting the ring were shaking ever so slightly. He was putting on a strong face for Felix.

  
"I know...through the years that we've been close. You've been my best friend--the one person I could always count on to have my back," Sylvain started. "You've had to watch me fail through homeworks, get kicked by horses, and trip over my own feet while training..."

  
Felix huffed, a small smile peeking through. Sylvain saw this as a good sign and kept going.

  
"We made a promise when we were young. One wouldn't live without the other. You remember don't you?" When Felix nodded, Sylvain held up the ring a little higher, truly presenting it to Felix. "I meant it. And with all these years away from you made me realize...not only do I want to die at your side, I want to live by it too. Five years apart were unbearable for me, and I don't want to have to go through another day without seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning."

  
Sylvain shifted to get off the bed, and Felix half followed him, still keeping the blankets covering him. While Felix sat on the edge of the bed, Sylvain got down on one knee--a proper proposal just like he had been taught by his father years ago. Although he was sure his father never meant for the heir of the family name, bearer of the important crest, to propose to a man. But seeing that look on Felix's face was so worth it.

  
"I may have chased girls for years, but it wasn't what I wanted. It never was. It was always you...always." Sylvain's voice finally cracked, showing the emotion he was trying so hard to hold back. "Felix, will you spend forever with me? Will you continue to be at my side?" And finally-- "Will you marry me?"

  
Felix's lips pressed together into a wobbly line. He wasn't good at emotions. As a kid, he was usually crying or throwing a fit at something, and as he grew older the crying was replaced by yelling and biting sarcasm. But now in his chest, he felt nothing but warmth, even as unbidden tears clouded his vision.

  
"I-I can't believe you're asking me this while I have no clothes on," he bit out at Sylvain. Just as the lancer looked like he was going to backpedal, Felix reached down and put his hands over Sylvain's larger ones. "Yes."

  
Sylvain stared up, a hopeful smile blooming on his face. "Y-Yes?"

  
"Tsk!" Felix looked away, completely embarrassed and overwhelmed. "I'm saying yes, I'll marry you, you d-dolt."

  
Sylvain reached up and grabbed Felix's bare shoulders and gave him a swift pull. The man fell off the bed onto his friend, dragging the sheet down with him. The sheet covered them almost like a tent, with sunlight just coming in through the white cloth. Felix's naked body straddled Sylvain, and up so close he could see a smattering of faint freckles that dotted the red head's face. To say that this was how Felix imaged he would get engaged wouldn't be truthful; he always imagined that he would have to settle for some girl of noble birth with a pretty face that his parents arranged for him after they got tired of waiting on him to make a decision. Sylvain likewise thought the same, or perhaps that one of his dalliances would come up with an accidental child of his and he would have to bite the bullet.

  
Never in a million years did either think they would get what they wanted. And yet, under that blanket in their old dorm, Felix found Sylvain holding up his smaller hand and slowly placing the cool metal over his ring finger. Never in a million years did either think that their chests could feel so close to bursting with happiness as they felt in that moment. And yet...there they were, closing the distance with a kiss not too unlike any others, and yet in a league all its own. What their parents and friends would think didn't matter--not in that moment, and not in many moments to follow. They rested against each other, slowly kissing until they were sure breakfast was cold and the sun was high in the sky. War may be on the horizon for them, but now they had just one more promise to see through to the end, and motivate them to face the new day together.

  
"Happy birthday, Felix."


End file.
